


Joey / Brendan Urie snippet for saffrona

by Ephemera_pop (Alex_Draven)



Category: Bandom, Popslash
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-16
Updated: 2008-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-17 20:17:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10601445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_Draven/pseuds/Ephemera_pop





	

"Oh my God!"

Joey heard the excited, high-pitched - although thankfully pretty quiet - voice, and his heart sank. These days he quite enjoyed being able to go out for cheesecake at 4am without being recognised, and certainly in places like New York, he could and did, but just when he least-wanted to be interrupted... Joey made sure his fan-facing smile was in place and looked up from under his baseball cap.

"Oh. My. God! I can't believe it's you! Brendon, I mean, man - I'm like, wow! I love you guys! I- Oh my God. Brendon fucking Urie! Can I take a picture?"

"Sure, doll - what's your name?!"

Joey looked back down at his coffee and grinned. A real smile this time. Of course. Becki - her name was Becki - had pulled out a cell phone, and when Bren stood up she carefully put her arm around his waist, the two of them looking up under matching heavy bangs for that perfect photo. Her hair was in messy bunches, streaked with blues and greens, and under the heavy cake of her makeup Joey could still see the freshness of a teenager - she didn't look like she'd have graduated high school, let alone be old enough to be wandering around alone off Broadway in the early hours.

"Hey, Becki?" Brendon asked, leaning back against his stool. "You think you could do something for me?"

Becky pressed one hand - five different colours of nail varnish - to her chest, and nodded eagerly.

"My manager's going to kill me if anyone finds out I slipped out from Angels and King's and left everyone else there - I just really wanted to take ten minutes on my own, you know? You think you could maybe not tell anyone that you saw me till tomorrow?"

"You're all partying at Angels and King's tonight? I mean, sure, Brendan. I can do that. My friends are totally going to flip when I tell them, but - I can keep a secret for you."

Joey smirked into his coffee cup, and sneaked a peek over his shoulder.

"I knew you'd be the sort who can," Brendon said with a smile, and he leaned in to give her a courtly kiss to the cheek which made her stop breathing for one wide-eyed moment. "Thank you, Becki."

Becki backed away in a flurry of hand waving and muffled 'Oh my God!'s, and when the diner door finally swung shut behind her Brendon swivelled round on his stool at the counter and said 'What?' in a mock protesting tone of voice that was already half way to laughing.

"Hey," Joey said, turning to look at Bren. "I'm not saying nothing, although - did I just see you sic fans on your boys to buy us some private time?"

"Nah - if they went to Pete's club they brought it on themselves. That's totally justification enough for using them to get me time to feed my pick-up so he doesn't pass out on me when I get him back to the hotel room."

"Why, Mister Urie. When have I ever let you down?"

Bren looked up at Joey, his smile fading away as worry tightened around his eyes.

"Hey," Joey dropped the camp and reached over to give Bren's wrist a quick, suitable-for-the-public squeeze. "I was just teasing. I know how it goes when you have a schedule to keep. And, anyway, you're cute when you're asleep."


End file.
